The present invention disclosed herein relates to an image processing device and method, and a vehicle operation assisting system employing the same.
A technology to process an image captured by a camera and detect an object is being utilized in various fields. As an example, a vehicle operation assisting system that senses an obstacle placed near a vehicle during a vehicle operation and provides related information to a driver may use an object detection technology as a method of sensing an obstacle.
Since the vehicle operation assisting system should immediately provide information on a nearby obstacle to a driver during a vehicle operation, it needs quick image processing.
In general, an image obtained by capturing views around a vehicle, such as a view before a vehicle has a certain size and includes many obstacles including the vehicles and pedestrians. In this case, a process of processing the image and detecting objects corresponding to obstacles from a corresponding image needs a significantly long time.